Death Dinner
by daughteralucard
Summary: Music fiction. Vegeta is near death and he knows it but wishes to fix what he wronged for 24 long years. His apology to his son before he dies again but this time for the final time. Not part of Malkavian series. How you remind me by nickelback


I know I need to work on my saga and my new babysitter series and I got like 3 other stories going on online but I heard this song on the radio and the idea just came to me

I know I need to work on my saga and my new babysitter series and I got like 3 other stories going on online but I heard this song on the radio and the idea just came to me. Trunks reaches his final peak of Vegeta's unexceptance of him.

This is how you remind me by Nickelback

I don't own dbz and for once I'm writing this with no humor in it.

Vegeta sighed. They had not spoken to each other in months, almost a full year. The news he was going to deliver was going to make him flip…maybe. The two never saw eye to eye about anything and Vegeta had to admit that some of his ways of approach tend to lack tact every so often….who was he kidding, he was an over reactor, that is how things went the way they did anyway.

He looked up and saw his son walk in. 24 young man with short purple hair, shorter then it was when he was a kid, to the point were he didn't need to brush it, just wake up in the morning and the hair naturally stuck up in spikes. The tips of his hair were white, a sort of rebellion against Capsule Corp dress code. He wore an unbuttoned black shirt with a white tee under it with an extravagant sort of design on the front in black. He wore dark blue jeans that covered his black converse. He reached into his black petty coat (you no the black ones that go down to your knees!) and his fingerless black gloves hugging his cold hands held a silver flask in them. He took a quick swig of whatever was in it and put it back.

It was winter and it was warm in the restaurant although Vegeta figured the young man was tipsy enough not to be bothered to much by it. Trunks sat across from his father. It was amazing just how graceful he could be even in his current state of tipsiness. Vegeta's black coal eyes studied Trunks for a while.

Trunks knew that gaze all to well. It was the gaze that sent a shiver down his back, it was like his father could read his mind somehow. As a child and even now it made him squirm when he saw that look. It was a look of displeasure. That look was almost haunting, haunting enough to make him thirsty, very thirsty.

Vegeta looked down at his menu when the waiter arrived. "I want the Penne alla Arrabiata."

(I know that Vegeta would really have a man dish like raw meat but this is a sentimental fanfic so just roll with it).

"I want a bottle of red wine."

"No food sir," asked the waiter.

"Not today thank you." The waiter gave a quick bow and introduced himself saying he would be the waiter and scuttled off.

"No food? Can't taste food anymore," asked Vegeta sarcastically. Trunks just shot him a nasty look. Vegeta looked up as the bottle was set in front of Trunks with a wine glass. The waiter poured the velvet liquid into his sons glass. Vegeta had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He hoped this man didn't seriously think the young alcoholic was going to use the _glass!_ Vegeta almost smiled at the idea but managed to keep it compressed. The waiter walked off and Vegeta watched as his son dipped his finger in the delicate wine and put it in his mouth. His eyes closed and he pulled it out and began to run his finger over the rim of the glass making the warm sound of the crystal ring in delight.

Vegeta watched, reminded of his first real date with Bulma. He shook the memory from his head, he had a reason for calling him here and needed to talk about it.

"So what do you want from me oh father of mine," asked Trunks as if he could read Vegeta's jumbled mind.

"I was just about to get to that," he said clearing his throat, "Trunks I have really bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Vegeta sighed and wondered how to put this. He had practiced this moment over and over in his head but it could not prepare him for the amount of pressure he was now under. "Well," pushed Trunks now taking a sip from the bottle not taking his finger off the glass.

"Stop making the glass hum," he snapped as if Trunks was a child again. Trunks stopped but did not remove his finger, just stared passively at Vegeta. Vegeta felt a head ache coming. It was practically a humorous picture for the rest of the restaurant. Vegeta was sitting up strait and openly frustrated, harping at his 24 year old about being childish while he was slouched low in his seat with one foot sitting normally on the floor in front of him and the other stretched out to the other side next to Vegeta's foot. He felt the familiar feeling of stress already and Trunks had only been in his presents for five minutes. He was starting to remember why he was so hard on Trunks all the time.

Trunks was finding the scene rather humorous himself. His goal was to see how long it would take for him to anger his father and it seemed it wasn't loosing his touch. He gave it another five minutes before the man was close to snapping.

Both of them were broken from thought when the plate of food was put in front of Vegeta. He took a bite out of the Penne noodle covered in sauce. He observed his fork still trying to find a way to actually say this out loud. Trunks went back to swirling his finger around the rim of the glass. Vegeta was to spaced out to really notice. "I'm dying," he said. Trunks suddenly stopped. His long finger now removed itself from the glass and he sat up strait with his foot under the table to sit next to the other. Vegeta looked at him from the corner of his eye. That certainly got his attention. Vegeta could tell just by looking at him that Trunks had quickly sobered up so he continued.

"I am nearly 55 Trunks. Saiyan's do not really have a long life time. I have lived longer then most but I can feel it in my body and even my own ki that my life is coming to an end." He saw the blank look on Trunks's face. It was like Trunks had not even heard him. "Do you understand what I just told you son?" Trunks said nothing. He put fifty dollars on the table to pay for the liquor, food, and a tip then picked up the bottle and slowly left the room. Vegeta took another bite and followed his son.

Trunks was very well aware of his fathers presence and it seemed to disturbed him now more then ever. He walked on and then took flight. Vegeta followed. They landed next to a small lake in the middle of a forest. Trunks leaned against a tree and watched the full moons reflection in the water. He felt Vegeta land across from him. Trunks closed his eyes wishing he would wake up in his apartment with a bad hangover but when he opened them up he was next to that hauntingly calm lake. He turned to face his father.

"When did you find out," he asked quietly.

"Three weeks ago. I told your mother and as you can imagine she went really emotional about it. Then I told Kakarot and then your sister and finally you." Trunks took a gulp. "Trunks I told you last because I have something to say to you that I think is long overdue. I am so sorry…for everything."

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

"You know," said Trunks in a spooky calm voice, "my whole like you have put me down countless times and praised me so little. Any improvement I ever really made was not good enough or not important enough to recognize. When I started drinking you told me I was an alcoholic that would never amount to anything but taking up space and filling a liquor cabinet."

"I know Trunks, I was furious and wasn't using my head. I really only ever wanted you to do better and not stop at something just because you accomplished it already. As far as what I completely ignored….I never really understood its significance until I realized I was dying. I really wish I could take it back truly I do."

t's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Trunks took another swig out of the bottle. "You know I didn't expect that from you. An apology, I think that is the only time I ever heard you apologize to me."

"I know and I should have said it more often."

"Well, this was fun dad, really it was, but I'm headed home," Trunks sounded furious. Vegeta grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him back. "Stop," he said pulling his arm back, "you can't ignore me my whole life and just try and fix this just because you are dying. That isn't how it works." He took yet another swig.

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

"Trunks I did the best that I could. I never had a family before you so I was even more new to it then Goten or Gohan! I'm sorry I couldn't give you the kind of love Kakarotte gave his kids but-"

"Give me a break he is just as bad as you! You know you may be meaner then Goku was but at least you were there. Goku has a nasty habit of just up and leaving his family. Not exactly the most responsible wouldn't you agree?"

"This is not about him. Look, you drove me absolutely insane when you were a kid but-"

"Jesus Christ! I'm so sorry I was such a burden to you! Besides, it's not abut Goku at all. It is always about you! It always has been! If something doesn't go your way you get angry about it!"

"You think I planned on dying right now! But I'm not the one throwing the tantrum right now, you are!"

"Well forgive me for being upset!"

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no

"I'm not mad at you for being upset! I'm not even mad! You just wont stop yelling so I have to yell over you to get out what I am trying to say to you!"

"Why?! For good karma! Well sorry dad but I think you're a little late to be trying to score good guy points!"

"To hell with that! I'm _not_ a good person. I'm the very opposite of a good person! I use to kill people for the hell of it. I pushed you beyond what you could stand and ignored you then turn around and spoil your sister but what can I say? I'm not even close to perfect but at least I pushed hard enough to ensure you are nothing like me!"

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am

Trunks was totally caught off guard by this. It was all he could do to keep from having a melt down. Fuck! Why did the world have to be this way! He despised this man but the knowledge that he was dying was killing him inside. It was unbareable. And the words that followed tore at his heart.

"Trunks. I am so sorry, If I could do it all over again I would but I would have told you I was proud more often, I would tell you just how brilliant you really are more often, I would have told you I loved you." That was it, Trunks had lost it. He turned back to the river and fell down to the dew wet ground and just lost it. The bottle fell from his hand and the devilish liquor spilled out. Vegeta paid no head to the bottle but put his hand on his son's head and held Trunks to his leg. Trunks just hugged his knees and cried. Vegeta moved his hand down to the side of Trunks's now tear soaked Vegeta closed his eyes and felt a single tear fall down his face. With his other hand he removed it from his eye and observed it. Vegeta fell to the ground and held the crying man to his chest. He ran his fingers through Trunks's hair for comfort. They just sat like that until Trunks had cried himself to sleep.

Trunks lay sprawled out on the grass wearing his own coat with Vegeta's draped over him and his head laying in his fathers lap like a small child. Vegeta watched as the moon set and the sun rose. He regretted every moment of his son's life that he refused to be a part of. It's amazing really, what death can do to you…..


End file.
